We work as friends
by Skovko
Summary: Drew walks around with a woman next to him. Once he introduces her to the guys as his wife - soon to be ex wife - Sami thinks she's fair game. Kevin warns him about not going after what he'll never have, and that Drew is very protective over things and people he holds dear. Stupidly Sami doesn't listen.
1. Soon to be ex wife

Sami and Shinsuke were standing down by the ring, going over some spots for tonight's show together with Kevin and Rusev. It was the first time they would meet like that in a tag team match with Kevin and Sami on either side of the ring.

"Who is that?" Sami asked.  
"Who is who?" Kevin asked.  
"That blonde beauty walking next to Drew," Sami answered.

All the men looked up to see Drew come walking towards them with a woman next to him. She had dark blonde hair and soft brown eyes. None of them had seen her before but Drew tended to keep his private life completely personal. She could be anyone and they wouldn't know. They finally reached the men, and Drew greeted them all.

"Who's this?" Sami asked.  
"Ilka McIntyre," the blonde woman introduced herself.

She didn't have a Scottish accent so family was out of the question. Still Sami kept some sort of hope that she had learned to speak without it.

"Family of yours?" Sami looked at Drew.  
"I'm his wife," Ilka said.  
"Soon to be ex wife," Drew said.  
"You still love me," Ilka said.  
"Unfortunately I do," Drew smirked. "She got signed here so we'll work together despite getting divorced. Anyway, I was just showing her around. Have fun, guys."

Drew placed his arm around Ilka's shoulders, and they started walking away again.

"That was fucking odd," Rusev said.  
"I'll say," Sami was still staring after her. "She's too hot to be with him."  
"Sami!" Kevin slapped Sami over the back of his head. "Stop looking at what you can never have."  
"They're getting a divorce," Sami prostested.  
"And Drew is very protective of anything he holds dear. I don't care what they are. You don't go near her," Kevin warned.

Drew and Ilka made it back out in the hall. He still had his arm around her shoulders.

"Is it weird that we're still good friends?" She looked up at him.  
"I'm sure some might think so. Let's face it, love. You and I never worked as a couple but we always worked as friends," he said.  
"What's our secret?" She asked.  
"We didn't have kids," he answered.  
"Eew, never!" She chuckled. "So that Sami dude gave me some weird vibes."  
"I don't like the way he looked at you," he frowned. "I'm keeping a close eye on him. If he goes anywhere near you, he's gonna answer to me."


	2. A lesson to be taught

Ilka stood backstage, watching Drew go at it on a monitor. He was damn good inside that ring but everyone knew that. He had trained her personally back in the days before they got married. She owed him a lot when it came to her skills.

"What do we have here?" Sami asked from behind her.

His hands came around her and he leaned his chin down on her shoulder.

"Let go," she said.  
"But I don't want to," he said.  
"Let go if you want your balls intact," she warned.  
"Right!" He laughed in her ear. "Don't fight me, sweet cheeks. You can I both know you want to see my balls and feel my dick deep inside you."

She moved her hand behind her, in between them, grabbed his crotch and squeezed as hard as she could. He whimpered behind her in pain and let go of her. She let go too and spun around to look at him.

"What the fuck?" He snarled at her. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I warned you," she said.  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You're a nobody! A fucking rookie! I'm the shit around here, and you'll do what I say!" He yelled.  
"Nah, I'll pass," she said. "Go be angry somewhere else."

The way she continued to be calm and not seem to care about him at all angered him. He grabbed her shoulders and backed her up against the wall.

"You little bitch!" He growled.  
"Let go, Sami," she said calmly.  
"Fucking make me!" He raised his voice.  
"I don't have to," she smirked. "But he will."

A hand landed on Sami's shoulder and pressed down until he was forced to let go because of the pain. Sami already knew he would come face to face with Drew before he slowly turned around to look at the big man.

"Are you putting your hands on my wife?" Drew asked.  
"You're getting a divorce," Sami tried.  
"Are you putting your filthy paws on my fucking wife without her god damn consent?" Drew asked angrily.  
"No, it wasn't like that," Sami tried.  
"You touched my wife!" Drew growled.

Drew grabbed Sami's throat and slammed him up against the wall next to Ilka. Ilka couldn't keep her smirk away. Sami was being taught a lesson. One that he needed to be taught. Never put his hands on a woman that doesn't want it.

"Apologize!" Drew demanded.  
"I'm sorry, Ilka," Sami started crying. "It's just that you're very beautiful and..."  
"No!" Drew squeezed tighter. "You don't talk about her looks. Apologize like a fucking man."  
"I'm sorry. I was being an asshole. I'm a creep. I shouldn't have done what I did," Sami said.  
"Ilka?" Drew looked at her.  
"I'll accept it," Ilka said. "Let go of the poor guy before you snap him in half."  
"I would love to do that but you're the boss right now," Drew chuckled.

Drew let go of Sami, and Sami bolted out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Drew seemed concerned.  
"I'm okay," she assured him. "I knew you'd come like you always do."  
"Like you said yesterday, I still love you," he smiled. "Okay, let's go see Stephanie."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You'll see," he grinned.

Ten minutes later they stood inside Stephanie's office. They had quickly explained what had happened with Sami.

"What can I do for you?" Stephanie asked.  
"Put her in a storyline with me," Drew answered.  
"That wasn't part of the plan," Stephanie said.  
"It is now!" Drew demanded. "Or I'm gonna tell everyone who wants to listen what goes on backstage with people like Sami."  
"I can fire him for this," Stephanie offered.  
"Nah, I wanna work with my wife," Drew smiled at Ilka.

Stephanie looked between the two people in front of her. Never had she experienced a married couple in the middle of a divorce remain such good friends.

"Ilka?" Stephanie asked. "We were planning on putting you in a tag team with Ember and give you a title match. It's your call."  
"Were we gonna win?" Ilka asked.  
"No," Stephanie answered.  
"Then put me with Drew. Push Ember on her own. You know she's worth it," Ilka said.  
"Okay," Stephanie smiled. "If everyone could remain friends like you two, the world would be a much better place. Welcome to WWE. You'll debut next week with Drew."

Drew pulled Ilka into his arms and gave her a bear hug.

"Thank you," Drew looked at Stephanie. "You won't regret it. We'll serve you some real magic."  
"I'm looking forward to it," Stephanie said. "Run along now."

Drew and Ilka walked over to the door. As soon as Drew opened it, Stephanie's voice sounded again.

"I'm still gonna fire Sami," Stephanie said.  
"I know," Drew turned around and smiled at his boss. "You always do the right thing."


End file.
